beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Wakiya Murasaki
"Wild Wyvron is the strongest bey in the universe!" Wakiya Murasaki, known as in the Japanese version, is a character featured in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. His current Beyblade is Wyvron W3 4Glaive Atomic. In Beyblade Burst Evolution, he is the owner of the Spanish team Sunbat United, and leads it to battle in the World Championships. Appearance Wakiya is quite a lot taller than other characters his age. He has sharply slanted blue eyes and blonde spiky hair which he wears in a ponytail. His regular attire consists of a purple jacket with a red wyvern emblem as a design, two gold spikes on each shoulder of the jacket, a white belt with a silver "W" emblem belt, purple pants, black knee-length boots and black-and-yellow fingerless gloves. Personality Wakiya is a highly self-confident and competitive character who possesses a sharp mind and excellent analytical skills. His extreme self-confidence has proven to be a double-edged sword: while it has greatly helped him to win more battles, it has also caused him to underestimate some of his opponents, such as when he said that Valt Aoi only got lucky in his matches and ignored him because he was not a worthy opponent, only to be beaten by him later in the series. He strongly believes in his Beyblade's strong wall of defense and taunts Shu Kurenai after winning his battle in the Best Eight. He is often seen riling up his opponents in an attempt to make them lose their focus on the match, and he uses this strategy to his advantage. Due to the fact that he had been raised to always get his way growing up and his parents were usually busy, Wakiya can be rather bossy and has a feeling of entitlement. This often caused him to boss the others around and try to take control of the team, even after accepting Valt as captain. He is also rather blunt at times. This frequently led to him clashing with Rantaro. Wakiya tends to get frustrated easily when things don't work out the way he wants them to. For example, he slowly loses his patience when his usual tactic of attempting to make Valt lose his focus start to backfire during their rematch battle in episode 12. Despite this, Wakiya has a kind side, especially shown towards his practice partner and friend Hoji Konda. He will also sometimes help others if they are in a tight spot. This is further shown when he went out to rescue Toko and Nika after they got lost in a storm and even going out of his way to stall his match in episode 40 in order to buy Valt some time (due to being late via a fake phone call). He seems to have mellowed out a bit over the course of the series. He is shown to be athletic and is a fast runner. He is hardworking when it comes to Beyblade and undergoes rigorous training, even entering tournaments with extra weights on under his usual outfit. As shown a few times in the anime, Wakiya has a crippling fear of heights. This was first shown in episode 28 when he showed reluctance in helping the twins get a piece of fruit from a high tree branch and while he was helping them cross an old bridge; and again in episode 37 while helping Rantaro retrieve a girl's balloon from a tree. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades * Wyvron Armed Massive: Wakiya's primary Beyblade in the Beyblade Burst manga. * Wyvron W2 Vertical Orbit: Wakiya's primary Beyblade in the Beyblade Burst anime. * Wyvron W3 4Glaive Atomic: Wakiya's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Evolution. Special Moves *Shield Launch: A launch that angles Wyvron so that it successfully can claim the center of the stadium. *Shield Crash: Wyvron takes its opponents attack and uses the momentum of climbing the stadium's slope to crash head-on with the opponent. This usually ends in a Burst Finish for the bey. *Hyper Shield Crash: A stronger version of the Shield Crash in where Wyvron goes to the top of the stadium and crashes down with even more force. This usually ends in a Burst or a Ring-out Finish. *Tornado Shield: Wyvron uses its free-spinning layer to fend off strikes. *Super Tornado Attack: Wyvron rides along the wall to gain speed and then bounces off and attacks. Relationships Valt Aoi Wakiya initally had an indifferent attitude towards Valt due to not seeing him as a worthy opponent. After Valt defeated him in episode 12, however, his behavior towards him started to change and eventually, Wakiya came to respect Valt as both a friend and fellow blader. After spending a couple of episodes jockeying with Valt for the position of Team Captain of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub, in episode 28, Wakiya ultimately decided that Valt should be the leader, likely as thanks for helping him earlier. However, there were a few moments when Wakiya questioned Valt's leadership, and was the most vocal whenever something went wrong. Though he usually tries to deny it, Wakiya is shown to care deeply about Valt in later epsiodes, to the point where he delayed his match in episode 40 in order to buy Valt some time after he showed up late. Shu Kurenai Wakiya considers Shu to be his biggest rival. He is constantly training to become better than Shu. Shu likewise is aware of Wakiya's desire to beat him, but disapproves of the latter's mocking of Valt, saying it won't do him any favors. Daigo Kurogami Daigo and Wakiya have at least some sort of mutual respect for each other. Before Daigo became friends with Valt and the other members of the Beyclub, he was often seen interacting with Wakiya. Wakiya is well aware of Daigo's ominous tactics, suggesting that they have known each other for a while. Hoji Konda Hoji's father works at the company that Wakiya's father owns, which is how the two met. It is implied that Hoji and Wakiya have known each other for a long time, as Wakiya has stated that "Hoji's trained with me since day one." Hoji is one of the few characters that Wakiya openly shows kindness towards. It is revealed in episode 24 that Wakiya taught Hoji how to beyblade. Rantaro Kiyama Wakiya and Rantaro had limited interactions early on, but that changed after the former joined the Bey Club. However, their relationship was rocky, due to the fact that Rantaro heavily disapproved of Wakiya's arrogance and bossy attitude. The two frequently butted heads, and often had to be broken up by Daigo. Eventually, the two came to respect one another, although they still occasionally got into disagreements. Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi It is hinted that Wakiya may have a soft spot for Valt's younger siblings, since he treats them with more respect than he does with Valt. This is shown when Toko and Nika get lost in a storm while attempting to retrieve a fruit as a trophy for the winning team, prompting a concerned Wakiya to go out and look for them. When he found them and saw them crying, he initially scolded them for running off before comforting them and the three later worked together to cross an old bridge (despite Wakiya's fear of heights). Toko and Nika later gave the fruit they had picked to Wakiya as a gift, something that he genuinely appreciated. Sasaki and Shindo Sasaki and Shindo are two other bladers whom Wakiya trains with besides Hoji. While not much has been observed between them, it can be assumed that Wakiya treats them with the same level of respect as Hoji. Sasaki and Shindo likewise seem to be good friends with Wakiya and usually cheer him on in battle, though they sometimes disagree wth his intense training regimes. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Wakiya, see Wakiya Murasaki/Gallery. Trivia * Wakiya, like other characters in the ''Burst cast, shares some similarities with his Beyblade, Wild Wyvron. * His Japanese surname, Komurasaki, means "Little Purple". * Wakiya could be considered the ''Burst ''counterpart to Julian Konzern, given the fact that they both come from rich families and possess similar personalities. They also both use Defense-type beys. * His first name shares the same first letter as his bey Wyvron. * Wakiya has acrophobia, as revealed in episode 28. * He shares the same "紫" kanji with Irina Shido from High School DXD and Atsushi Murasakibara from Kuroko's Basketball. References